metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Diorama
Dioramas appear as a set of unlockables in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy. Dioramas in this game are 3D models that can be viewed similar to Trophies in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. In the games, there are several Dioramas to unlock in the Bonus Gallery. The player will need Friend Credits to purchase them. The base for each is shaped like a Metroid. These Dioramas are not considered canon to the storyline and some are completely irrelevant, as they feature settings and events that never happen in the game. The most glaring example is that Samus Aran is always depicted in her Varia Suit, despite the fact that she wore the PED Suit for most of the game. Credits required (per Diorama) *Red Credits- 3 (4 in Trilogy) *Blue Credit- 1 *Gold Credits- 3 *Friend Credits- 1 Dioramas Diorama 1 The first diorama represents the fight between Samus and Meta Ridley at Norion. Notably, Samus' Arm Cannon is upside down.https://archive.is/20130629023525/img98.imageshack.us/img98/7999/backwardsgunzo5.png Matt Manchester claimed that this was the only one he did not work on.http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?t=120115 Diorama 2 worship Samus.]] See King Conan. Diorama 3 This diorama shows the battle between Mogenar and Samus (in Morph Ball form), and seems to be set in Bryyo Fire. There are several pillars with onlooking Reptilicus Hunters, and some are toppling over. Diorama 4 .]] Samus can be seen charging at the Steamlord, over the remains of the Defense Drone. Several Aerial Repair Drones observe the action. Diorama 5 This diorama features a battle between Ghor and Samus. Several Chozo Ghosts can be seen in a circle around the battle. It appears to be set on the Main Docking Bay, where the actual battle took place. Diorama 6 in this Diorama.]] Samus fights the corrupted Aurora Unit 313 on Phaaze. Three Dark Echoes can be seen watching the battle. The diorama appears to be set in the Sanctum, which is where Samus fought 313. Design Notes Five of the six Dioramas were designed by Matt Manchester. Here are his notes: "At the end of the project, I made several dioramas that could be purchased using points acquired through playing the game. These were made quickly, and use many assets created by many other artists at retro. I made the bases for the dioramas, and arranged them all into a scene, using characters made by Quinn Smith, Danny Richardson, Ben Sprout, Andrew Jones, Elben Schafers, and Ian Olsen. Sorry if I forgot anyone!" On ConceptArt.org's forums, he had this to say about the dioramas: "They were one of the most fun tasks in some respects. It was liking playing legos with the art assets that the whole team had built up to that point. You could whip a bunch of interesting scenes together real fast." http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?t=120115 Trivia *According to Manchester: "I affectionately refer to the Bryyo Throne diorama as "King Conan.""http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?t=120115 External links *http://frogskull.blogspot.com/2008/02/metroid-prime-3-corruption-art.html - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption post. *http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?t=120115 - Forum post of the same information and responses. Gallery RidleyDiorama1.jpg|Ridley diorama. RidleyDiorama2.jpg|Side view. RidleyDiorama3.jpg|Overhead view. RidleyDiorama4.jpg|Close-up from the side. ReptillicusDiorama 2.jpg|Reptilicus Diorama - side view. ReptillicusDiorama 3.jpg|Back view. ReptillicusDiorama5.jpg|Cose-up of the Reptilicus. ReptillicusDiorama6.jpg|Samus' throne. Image:MogenarDiorama.jpg|Mogenar tries to crush Samus. MogenarDiorama2.jpg|Side view. MogenarDiorama3.jpg|Overhead view. SteamlordDiorama2.jpg|Back view. SteamlordDiorama3.jpg|Close-up from back. SteamlordDiorama4.jpg|Close-up from front. SteamlordDiorama5.jpg|Far side view. Image:GhorDiorama.jpg|Samus battles Ghor, surrounded by Chozo Ghosts. GhorDiorama2.jpg|Close-up. GhorDiorama3.jpg|Far view. DioramaAU5.jpg|AU Diorama. DioramaAU4.jpg|Overhead view. DioramaAU2.jpg|Back view. DioramaAU3.jpg|Side view. ru:Диорама Category:Wii Category:Extras Category:Matt Manchester